The Rising of the Lion, and Sky
by Passionatekit
Summary: Meet Lionkit, and Skykit; two ordinary WindClan kits. But when Ashstar questions Heathertail, the kit's mother, about Lionkit's pelt, and eye color, the two immediately know something's up. Will they ever find out? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, get off," Lionkit mumbled, hiding her face in her paws. It was a rainy day in WindClan, and the golden tabby kit didn't want to set a paw out of the nursery; or even rise. Beside her, Skykit swiped at her ear.

"Hey, that hurt!" Lionkit wailed, spinning around to stare at her brother. His heather-colored gaze was glowing with mischief.

"If that wouldn't wake you up, what would?" He laughed, smiling cheekily. "Besides, moma wants us to see the elder's. They might have stories," Skykit shaded his eyes hopefully; it was clear that her brother was itching for a tale.

"Go yourself," Lionkit snapped, turning around. "Who'd want to charge around in _this _weather?"

Skykit's face fell. "But…" he gazed at her, "Branchkit, Brookkit, and Palekit are playing; why can't you play with me?" His mew was high-pitched with anger. "Your not a true sibling! You're a stupid cat, who doesn't care about her siblings!" He stomped away, his tail lashing with ferocity.

Lionkit stared at him, stunned. Unease prickled at her golden tabby pelt, making her takes a tiny step backwards. She cared about her siblings a lot! How dare Skykit call her stupid?

Seething, Lionkit padded into a shadowy corner of the nursery, thinking about the taste of rabbit; and how much it could be improved. The scrawniness of rabbits were very deceiving; as they were very plump inside, but their taste wasn't up to the mark.

"Lionkit?"

The golden tabby turned around to see her mother, Heathertail, who Skykit took after. Her heather-colored gaze glinted with anxiety.

"Are you okay?" She asked, clearly concerned. Lionkit nodded, not wanting to express her hurt, and angst. Skykit had flared up with his hot temper once more, and had hurt her badly. Emotions twisted her heart has she glared at the ground. "I'm fine,"

Heathertail nodded, "are you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "Not that I want to intrude; but you're my daughter, my special one, Lionkit. I love you, and I need to know if something's hurting you; it's for the best, I promise."

"You don't love me!" The words escaped from Lionkit's lips. "You're busy devoting your time with Skykit; Skykit needs this… Skykit needs that! Don't try and lie through your own teeth!" Lionkit snarled, her amber eyes blazing with hurt.

Heathertail looked shocked, her eyes paled instantly; and Lionkit regretted her words. "I-I'm s-so, s-sorry," Heathertail managed, "I _do _love you, Lionkit, more than you know." The light brown tabby queen's body shook as she spoke. "And I hope you love me too," with that she stumbled into her nest, curling up.

Lionkit gazed at her mother, hiding the fact that she was forcing sobs back. Her shoulder's shook as she cried slightly, but no tears fell. Silently, she collapsed into the comfort of the shadows, her eyes blank, and dull.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, closing her eyes. "I swear by StarClan I'll make it up to you, mother, for those words… had no real meaning,"


	2. Chapter 2

A cool breeze lapped at Skykit's fur, stirring him slightly. His eyes fluttered open as a stronger gust hit him. Letting his lip skin back from his fangs in disgust, why couldn't the wind leave him alone? He hadn't done anything to the _wind_.

Letting his heather-colored gaze flicker around the nursery, a flash of golden tabby fur caught his interest. _Lionkit, _he decided, padding silently over to his sister.

"Lionkit?" He whispered, prodding her in the side. "Lionkit, are you awake?"

Lionkit's amber eyes snapped open, her golden tabby fur started to bristle, as she leaped backwards, nearly crashing into the nursery wall. "Skykit?" She growled, pointing her muzzle directly at him. "What do you want?"

Skykit glared at her, hurt. How dare she growl at _him_? He hadn't done anything; she had done all the harm! Fury rose like a snake, urging him to rip her apart, his eyes blazed as he took a step forward.

"How dare you growl at me?" Skykit spat, rounding on her. "You, Lionkit, are another one of those petty she-kits with a pretty face, and nothing else!" He raged, unable to hold back the anger-filled words.

Lionkit's eyes widened, her bottom lip jutted out. "W-what?" She asked, her amber eyes becoming round, "Did you say?" Her claws unsheathed, and sank into the moss.

Skykit yelped, anger beating through his veins. "Must I repeat? Listen to other cats, you stupid she-cat!" He hissed, leaping at her.

Lionkit froze, stunned, as a bundle of light brown tabby fur flew at her. Enraged, the golden tabby kit sidestepped, leaving Skykit to crash to the ground.

Skykit laid motionless, fury blotting out his senses. Struggling, he tried to get up; his eyes alight with anger. A wave of pain swept through him, leaving him to collapse on his side. The fury ebbed, and hurt replaced it. Hurt, and shame. He had nearly attacked his sister; but she had asked for it. Confused, he laid his head on his paws, not wanting to rise.

Lionkit watched her brother. "Are you okay?" She asked, edging closer. "I hope you didn't get hurt." She nosed around his fur, making the light brown kit wince.

"Found it," she announced, clamping her teeth around something sharp, something that hurt. "This might hurt," she gave a gigantic tug, and the thorn flew out, and gush of blood following it.

"Great StarClan that hurt!" Skykit gasped, licking the blood off. Slowly he gave his sister a smile.

They would fight, hunt, and live together.


	3. Chapter 3

Lionkit winced as her mother's tongue lapped at her ears; the grooming had been rough, and gentle, cold, and warm. Shivering slightly as a gust of wind hit her, the golden tabby pressed against the bare stonewall.

"You're finished, Lionkit." Heathertail mewed, studying her kit carefully. "Join your brother at the entrance, and keep clean." There was an edge to her mew, "I want you to look clean for your apprentice ceremony."

Lionkit nodded, and scooted over to her brother. Squirming, her eyes became slits of frustration. "I wish the ceremony would begin already," she mewed to her brother, gazing out. "Branchpaw, Brookpaw, and Palepaw have been bragging all day!"

"If you mean bragging is cleaning out the elder's den," Skykit replied, a tinge of amusement in his mew. "Now, isn't that the sound of Ashstar scrabbling on Tallrock?"

Lionkit pricked her ears, her amber eyes widening as she detected the noise of paw-steps, and claws scraping rock. Finally the nose ebbed, and a loud yowl rang out.

Heathertail padded over, and nudged them to their paws. "Come along now," she hissed, "we mustn't be late!"

Lionkit felt excitement burn her pelt, and send waves down her spine. She padded in sync with her brother, gazing intently at Ashstar, expecting pride in her gaze. Startled, she saw the leader's eyes were darkened; they hadn't done anything wrong, had they? Lionkit wondered, settling down by the foot of the boulder.

Heathertail tensed, meeting Ashstar's questioning amber gaze emotionlessly; she simply licked Lionkit's ear, smoothing down the spiky bit of fur that stuck up.

"Today is a special day for WindClan," Ashstar began confidently. "By naming new apprentices, we will survive, and remain strong." She paused, smiling. "Lionkit," she called.

Lionkit felt numb as she took a step forward.

"Until you get your warrior name, you will be named Lionpaw," she paused once more. "Leaftail," she beckoned the dark-brown cat. "You will mentor Lionpaw; I hope you will pass on your hunting skills, and unlimited patience to Lionpaw." The two touched noses, and stepped back.

"Skykit," Ashstar called, her amber gaze flashing. "Until you get your warrior name you will be named Skypaw." She smiled. "Crowfeather," she called to her deputy. "You will mentor Skypaw; I hope you will pass on your loyalty, and tolerance to Skypaw." The two touched noses, and stepped back.

"Lionpaw, Skypaw, Lionpaw, Skypaw!"

Lionpaw exchanged a grin with Skypaw.

Things were getting better. Fast.


	4. Chapter 4

"Crowfeather? He'll teach the apprentice how to run away with a medicine cat!" A yowl of disapproval broke through. A few murmurs of agreement rose, and in shame, the deputy flattened his ears.

"Silence!" Ashstar snarled, placing her paws in-front of her. "There shall be no yowling insults at my deputy! Understood?" A reclutant silence quietly filled the clearing, and then Ashstar shot a piercing glance at Lionpaw. "And now," she hissed quietly. "Return to your duties." With a last piercing glance at Lionpaw, the gray-colored cat leaped off Tallrock.

Skypaw flexed his claws angrily. "I can't believe it!" He snarled as they trotted towards the fresh-kill pile. "Warriors doubting their own deputy! I'll prove to them that Crowfeather's the best!" He gazed defiantly at Lionpaw, but then his gaze softened at her troubled expression. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, prodding her carefully.

Lionpaw jumped, her eyes widening. "Yeah, fine." She muttered quietly glancing at her paws. When Skypaw proceeded to prod her once more, she swung around. "Why was Ashstar so accusing of me?" Her voice was woven with desperation. "It's almost like I'm trying to kill her since she kept on glaring at me." With that she silenced, quiet and uncertain.

Skypaw felt pity stab his heart as he watched his sister make a beeline for the apprentice den. She was a sorry sight; head drooping, eyes downcast, shoulder's slumped, and tail drooping. She wasn't the energetic sensitive cat he knew; she was a lonely, confused cat. Trying to figure out why Ashstar hated his sister so much just made Skypaw's head spin. He couldn't believe it! Lionpaw was creative, loyal, happy, quiet, and...

"Skypaw."

Skypaw whipped around, his fur bristling angrily as he faced the cat behind him. "What do you want?" He spat, then hushed seeing the face of Crowfeather, his mentor, and supposed uncle. "Hello, Crowfeather." He murmured in respect, dipping his head. "Aren't you going to mourn for father today?"

Crowfeather didn't seem to feel the grief to his son's death at all. "Didn't want too," he growled. "Besides, I have work to-do. Like training you." He raised his eyebrow's. "Are you telling me you don't want to train?"

Those simple words made Skypaw jump. "Training, yes." He forced a quiet smile. "I completely forgot!" He faked a bright tone.

_So Crowfeather doesn't seem to like Breezepelt much... _he concluded, then a wary thought crossed his mind. What did his mother think of her so-called mate? She had never mentioned him in conversations, and as a elder recalled had looked quite happy to hear Breezepelt claimed dead, and she also avoided any explantion of his death. And at times, Skypaw remembered when this mother went for walks, Nightcloud would always sneer angrily in her wake, hissing that she always loved a scum of a ThunderClan tom and not a good cat like Breezepelt.

_Scum of ThunderClan.. _the words echoed almost menacingly in his mind. He thought ThunderClan was a great Clan, especially in the Gatherings. Their leader, Bramblestar, was a quiet loyal tom who minded his own business and was genuinely concerned about the other Clan's problems, and was always willing to help, but he was sharp-minded too, and could smell a rat or a ambush from far. The deputy Brackenfur was a warm tom who welcomed his friends so gratefully it was a honor. The medicine cat Jayfeather was a soft-spoken smart tom who was blind but quick and sharp. He was still grieving over the well-known warrior Lionblaze's death.

Overall it was a excellent Clan, Skypaw decided, following his mentor into the moorlands. The breeze whipped around him, and a slight smile tugged at his lips. He was in a real Clan, a Clan he called home. Right? A shadow of doubt passed through his mind as he gazed at the trees, feeling a scrap of longing to hunt and weave from tree to tree. _Wait, I'm not a ThunderClan apprentice! _but the scolding did not help him, and with a quiet sigh, he disappeared downhill.


	5. Chapter 5

Lionpaw played with her nest with a paw, her eyes drooping as she forced herself to stay awake. Her mentor, Leaftail, was busy planning a patrol sent by Ashstar, and with a protest had been sent off on some random hunting patrol which had just been organized. And that was Ashstar's order too. Lionpaw was smart enough to know when a cat hated her, and now she knew her own _leader _hated her. At rustle roused her from her thoughts, and she looked up instinctively.

"Lionpaw, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Who's there?"

"Skypaw,"

"Oh." Lionpaw stifled a yawn and slipped into an upright position. "Hello, then." Forcing a smile was all she could do; she winced sadly before scanning her brother's brown face.

Shock at his sister being in the apprentice den when everyone was training was filling his face as he took in the empty den and the golden apprentice who was waiting for a cat. Seeing her tired face and forced smile made his face soften a bit before he brought up the question: why was she here? Already knowing her brother's question, Lionpaw faced him and spoke.

"Ashstar sent Leaftail on some patrol to keep me from my training! She's out to get me, I tell you! What did you do today? You seem to be thinking. Are you puzzled about our father?" Lionpaw ventured, noticing her brother's blank face and thoughtful expression.

Skypaw looked startled. "As a matter-of-fact, I am. If Breezepelt was our father then one of us would have got a black pelt." He explained. "And mother seems to hate him with a passion; and to top it off Crowfeather dislikes him as well. A father and a supposed mate disliking a son and mate? I think not." Skypaw inhaled. "Besides, no cat in WindClan has a relative who had a golden pelt." His eyes met her's briefly before turning away.

Lionpaw gasped, clearly hurt. "Are you basically siding with Ashstar on this? A cat with a different pelt color is unacceptable?" Her heart shattered when her brother simply glanced at his paws. "Skypaw, I thought we were siblings!" She wailed, her voice became high-pitched with hurt and anger. With that she leaped out of the den, her paws thudding on the moorland leaving Skypaw to stare after her muttering the word which harmed her core; halfbreed.

A few moments passed as the golden-colored apprentice raced along the moorland, unaware of where she was headed. Big amber eyes were watery with tears, and now she was considering whether to leave WindClan and live as a loner? Finally, she halted breathing in the calming scent of trees, water, and wind merging into one big scent.

Lionpaw quietly sat down, resting her head on her paws, her head throbbing from pain and shock. _Why? _She wailed, desperate for a kind word. Focusing, she rubbed her eyes with a paw.

If Ashstar and Skypaw were convinced she was a halfbreed, then she'd have to leave; simple as that. Her eyes lowered, and for a minute, she considered closing her eyes and waking up in her comfortable nest in the nursery. After a moment's hesitation, she turned away, closing her eyes, but opening them to see a vast stretch of moorland, giving away to green hills.

"You'll regret this, Skypaw, see if you don't." The golden tabby muttered, turning away, her head held high and tail up as she padded away from her home, and into the unknown territory which only dreams had led her too.


	6. Chapter 6

Skypaw quietly lay in his nest, guilt washing over him in waves. He had practically banished his own sister from WindClan, and hadn't given her the support and comfort she had needed. He was the complete opposite of a nice, well-respected, responsible brother. He was a living nightmare if one could declare!

"Hey, Skypaw," Palepaw mewed, peeking in the den. "Are you hungry? You look half-starved!"

Skypaw felt his stomach rumble in agreement, and in shame, realized that he hadn't hunted for the elder's because of his brooding. Seeing his look Palepaw gave him a reassuring smile.

"The elders are well-fed, so are the nursery queen's. Come on, I caught a large thrush, and Furzepelt said I could eat it," she coaxed.

Skypaw finally gave in, padding alongside the pale-furred apprentice as she pulled a large thrush of the pile and set it down firmly on the ground. With a friendly smile on her face, she pushed it towards him, warmth in her soft-green eyes.

For a few minutes there was silence as the two apprentices; one light brown, and other pale-white, shared the large kill. In a few more bites, the thrush was finished, and Skypaw contently rested his paws on his head, forgetting about his sister for a moment, and relaxing into a fantasy. The quiet fantasy was broken by a soft mew.

"Where's Lionpaw, it's unusual for her too be late, and she should be starving by now as she spent the morning cleaning out the elder's den," Palepaw cocked her head in worry and wonder. "Besides, she's our best hunter, she often gets the first pick of prey." Worry for her friend lit her soft gaze.

Skypaw flushed, embarrassed to satisfy his denmate with an answer. An answer that would change Palepaw's option of him forever, Skypaw winced at the thought. He couldn't let it out, for news spread like wildfire, and then, his life in the Clan would change. His mother, his poor mother, would be so ashamed of himself… and… Skypaw trailed off in horror. The rest could hate a loyal, well-meant deed, which would have pleased his leader and some warriors. Was it really worth it? Skypaw felt doubts cloud his mind.

"Skypaw, hello?" Palepaw waved a paw in his face. "I'm going to see Moonfoot now, okay?" She spoke dreamily of the gray tom that had recently been made a warrior. "He and Amberclaw decided to take me along there hunting patrol!" Her chest swelled with pride.

"Is Hollowcreek coming too?" Skypaw asked. He had taken a liking to the stubborn, loyal she-cat with her single white paw and black pelt.

Palepaw nodded eagerly. "She'll meet us by ThunderClan border. Then we're all going to hunt by the abandoned fox dens!" She laughed joyfully, and then added. "A new rabbit hole has turned up! Rabbits might me crowding around as we speak! See you later, Skypaw." With that, she hurried away to the gray tom that beckoned her over with a paw.

As the pale-furred apprentice settled by his side and opened her mouth to speak, Skypaw felt a twinge of envy. He liked pretty, graceful Palepaw, but it was clear she loved the gray warrior with his handsome light blue eyes, and soft pink nose. Moonfoot had been blessed with good looks, and Skypaw glanced critically at his light brown fur and suddenly, wished for his sky blue eyes to turn into a light blue. Finally, his thoughts turned to his sister, and with a sigh padded to the apprentice den for a well-earned rest.

Why was being loyal to his Clan so hard?


	7. Chapter 7

Lionpaw paced in a circle, glancing at the old, but sturdy barn, which lay in front of her. For the fifth time, she considered running away or introducing herself, and finally, introducing herself won out.

Preparing for a leap, Lionpaw crouched, putting all her weight in her haunches. Taking in a deep breath, she leaped with all her might, and landed by the entrance. Giving her golden fur one more lick, she hesitantly stepped inside.

At first, Lionpaw thought she was dreaming; she had never smelt so much mice! After prodding herself, she called out in a soft voice. "Hello?"

At once, the sound of scrambling paws came from the ladder above, and a well-groomed, dark-brown tabby tom leaped from above. Though he landed lopsidedly, Lionpaw knew that his tom could defend himself, and as she prepared for a fight or an accusing tone, all he said was a simple. "Who are you?"

Lionpaw felt taken aback at his cool politeness, and then regained her voice. "I am Lionpaw," she replied politely. "Who are you?"

The tabby tom blinked. "I am Tiger," he replied, his amber eyes glittering. "I live here with some other loners. What is your business here?" His eyes narrowed as he asked his question.

Lionpaw blushed, making her golden fur turn pink. "Sorry, Tiger." She mewed apologetically, "I was just looking for a place to stay." She backed away respectfully, and was about to turn around when the tabby tom raised his voice.

"Wait!"

Feeling embarrassed and hopeful, the golden tabby carefully turned around to face Tiger.

"You can stay. The other's are good, and we've plenty of mice." Tiger meowed, looking at his paws. "They're all out for walks, now." He blinked at her, "you look tired. I think you have a story to tell. Catch a few mice, and then you can settle down and tell it."

Lionpaw felt thrilled. She felt tired from that entire running, and finally, finally she was being offered a nest of straw and hay, and a meal. Nearly beside herself with joy, she quickly caught a mouse, and headed up the wooden ladder.

Tiger looked expectantly at her as she settled down, and began to nibble at the juicy, plump kill.

"Well, I was born and raised in WindClan." She began, aware of his confused look. "And then, my leader, Ashstar started hating me for some because of my golden pelt." Her cheeks flushed. "And then my own brother, Skypaw, turned against me, so I left." She inhaled, letting the Tiger adjust to her words.

"And then," he prompted.

"I ran away from territory and into the hills. A rouge named Callie told me about your barn. She said that the cats there were friendly and willing to listen and help. She gave me directions, and I decided to well, come and offer to join you." Lionpaw finished, glancing at her paws. "And well, that's it."

Tiger gazed at her for a moment, before swinging around. "The others are here, wait a moment." The sound of scraping claws, and the soft, nearly soundless pad of paws filled the air. Lionpaw inhaled deeply; the scent of cat was mingled against hay and mice.

A gray spotted white she-cat leaped off the ladder, smiling contently. "Hi, Tiger." She giggled nervously, then noticing Lionpaw. "Who's this?" Jealousy crept into her voice.

"Hello Dot." Tiger replied coolly, "This is Lionpaw." He nodded to her, a bit of warmth in his cold amber gaze.

"Lionpaw who?" An elderly black she-cat with a slash of white on her cheek spoke sharply. Behind her a young, bouncy raven-black tom followed her. "Is she safe? I don't want Charcoal to get hurt!"

"I won't," the black tom protested, his brown eyes glowing with mischief. "Let her try and lay a paw on me…"

Tiger rolled his eyes. "Night, she is perfectly safe, and Charcoal, don't throw your weight around." He warned the bubbly tom, which, at his words immediately silenced, and stopped fidgeting around.

Finally, a young gray-blue she-cat clumsily climbed the ladder, three kits following. One was a white-and-gray she-cat with tiny blue eyes, another was a tom with long, silky blue-gray fur and brown eyes, and lastly was a runt she-cat with silver-blue fur and pale green eyes.

The queen's eyes widened at the newcomer, then her eyes softened to a warm, friendly look. "Hello there." She greeted in a soft, flowing voice. "My name is Willow, and these are my kits." She nodded at the three who immediately straightened up, and sat down, running a licked paw on each spray of whiskers.

Lionpaw thought that Willow and Tiger were the nicest cats in the barn, giving her chance. She returned the smile with an equally warm one. "Hello Willow, my name is Lionpaw. And who are these strong little warriors?" She asked.

Willow and the others exchanged confused looks as she said 'strong little warriors,' and knowing that the term wasn't familiar to them, she spoke up to explain, but was beaten by a tiny voice.

"Are you from that Clan? The warrior Clan?" The runt spoke, his eyes wide and filled with awe. Beside him, his sister gave his a mocking poke in the side. "Hush, those are only jokes!" She laughed mockingly, and the runt's ears drooped.

"Yes, I am. I am from the four warrior Clans, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. I'm from WindClan, the Clan of speed." She spoke proudly of her Clan, smiling contentedly.

The kits gasped in their surprise and then, the she-cat stepped forward. "My name is Frost," she mewed shyly, before the long-furred tom stepped forward. "And I am Lynx, and this," he added with a sneer. "Is darling Silver."

Silver ignored Frost and Lynx and dipped his head in greeting. "Greetings," he said in a musical, pleasant voice. "I hope you stay for a long time." He smiled shyly, before stepping back.

With that, the cats turned to their business and Lionpaw busied herself catching mice, turning her back to hide her smile.

Why ever didn't she become a loner before?

**Author's Note: I'm deciding to write another Warrior cat story. The Allegiances will be posted today, and hopefully chappie one. **

**R&R**

**~ Passionatekit  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Ferns brushed Skypaw's fur as he stirred sleepily, his fur brushing the moss and ferns, which lined his nest. Beside him, Branchpaw let out a tiny snore, but falling silent once more. The noise woke him, and soundlessly, he padded out, and into the night.

The night air was cool, and the sky was strewn with pale, glittering stars. The breeze ruffled his fur soothingly, but Skypaw was far from calm. He sensed his mother's restlessness from the warrior's den, and the soft sound of waves rolling towards land, from the lake; but unease and guilt made him shiver in anger, and sadness.

It had been a quarter-moon since Lionpaw's disappearance, and Heathertail had been distraught. She had stopped eating properly, and hence the hefty load of prey each patrol brought back, she never bothered to go to the fresh-kill pile. Tears often streamed down her cheeks, and she never attended Gatherings in her grief. She had a unspoken, strong hate for Ashstar, and Sunstrike was constantly by her side, coaxing her to take a mouthful of rabbit, and lap at the water from the stream. Her heather-blue eyes were dull, and rimmed-red from crying.

"Can't sleep?"

Skypaw whipped around, claws sliding out of their sheaths to defend him. His body relaxed, as he spotted a dark-gray shape against the black shadows, and blue eyes gleamed at him.

"Crowfeather," he mewed, dipping his head. "What are you doing at this time of night?"

His mentor flicked his long, dark-gray tail in amusement. "I could ask you the same thing, Skypaw." He pointed out, his voice sharp, and tense. "Now, what exactly are you doing? You don't seem to be gorging yourself on rabbits." Thin suspicion laced his sharp tone.

Skypaw hung his head, his tail and ear's drooping, and sky blue eyes dulling. "I was wondering how mother was feeling." He explained, "and, about Lionpaw."

Crowfeather wrapped his tail around his paws, and slipped into a sitting position. "Ah, Heathertail. My former apprentice is very grief-stricken by her daughter's kidnapping, or death." He snorted. "She was a good apprentice, unlike my worthless excuse for a son. My kits in ThunderClan have achieved, and show much more potential." Pride edged his mew, "and their mother is a skilled medicine cat, perfect in every way…" longing traced the pride, but then he shook his head.

Skypaw glared accusingly at his mentor, glad he had brought up the subject. "You love Nightcloud, right?" He protested, his blue gaze shining with anger, and curiosity. "She's your mate for a reason."

Crowfeather's whisker's twitched, and some emotion woke in his bright, blue gaze. "This reason is not for you to know. Sleep, we are on dawn hunting patrol tomorrow." He growled, nudging Skypaw towards the apprentice den, before vanishing among the gorse of the tunnel.

Skypaw woke groggily, his blue eyes lighting up as pale, dawn light shone into the den. "Hunting patrol," he murmured softly, smoothing down his fur with a couple of swift licks, and heading out with ease, his paws skimming soundlessly through the mossy ground.

Outside, Moonfoot, Palepaw, Brookpaw, Nightcloud, and Crowfeather were gathering. Brookpaw gave him a friendly glance, before moving towards her mentor, Nightcloud, and then, he realized with a tinge of jealousy that Palepaw was nuzzling Moonfoot's flank, laughing about something the gray warrior had told her.

Crowfeather gave him a crisp nod, his blue eyes gleaming. Skypaw noticed Nightcloud looking at him with pure longing in her amber gaze, but Crowfeather ignored her. "We'll be hunting by the old fox den, and then by ThunderClan border." Murmurs of agreement rose from the listening cats.

Crowfeather bounded out of camp, and Skypaw hurried after him, easily keeping up with his swift mentor, and deputy. Behind him, Nightcloud was telling a hunting technique to Brookpaw, while Moonfoot was busy pointing out a moorhen's weakness to Palepaw, who was listening intently.

"Crowfeather," Skypaw mewed, bounding alongside the skinny, dark-gray cat. "The elders told me about a tribe in the mountains."

Crowfeather hissed furiously, his eyes startled but bleak with rage. "Yes?" He murmured through clenched teeth. "What about the tribe?"

Nightcloud seemed to stiffen at his words, but said nothing, giving Crowfeather a pointed glance, which he ignored.

"I was wondering that we'd also use fresh-kill as bait and then catch a bird, and a rabbit." He mewed matter-of-factly. "That way we'll feed the whole Clan!"

Crowfeather nodded, looking grouchy, but thoughtful. "It may work." He prowled towards a scraggly bush. "Catch some bait," he ordered Brookpaw and Palepaw. "Moonfoot, go with them." The three nodded, and ran off, legs pumping, and paws skimming the air.

Nightcloud growled softly. "Are you sure this will work? We aren't in mountains, nor are we a tribe." She pointed out sharply, glaring at Crowfeather. "This feather-headed apprentice is simply testing out a uncertain idea."

Crowfeather hissed quietly, before turning his back on her. "Skypaw, find a bird, why don't you, Nightcloud, go with him?" His tone was bright, but Skypaw could tell it was forced. Then the gray deputy gave his mate an awkward lick.

Suddenly, Palepaw burst from the line of deathberry bushes, holding a mouse, a hawk swooping down towards her. She looked terrified, but determined, and quickly dropped the mouse. The hawk swooped down, and grasped it in her talons, before Crowfeather pounced, killing it instantly.

"A decent catch." The deputy huffed, burying the prey. "Now, find some rabbits!" He ordered, bounding away.

Skypaw happily ran, but stopped, his mind swirling with thoughts. He smelt a faint, but familiar scent… Lionpaw! Eagerly, he bounded off.

He would find her whatever it took.


	9. Chapter 9

Lionpaw swerved to one side as a plump mouse dove for the safety of hay. The gesture confused the creature, making it lose footing, and the golden tabby pinned it to the ground with a paw. With another paw, she broke its neck swiftly, then picked up the piece of prey, and gracefully ran up the ladder, and leaped into the loft.

"Good catch," Night mewed curtly, nodding to her. "Your Clan training is very… interesting." She finished, and then, began to wash her flank.

Lionpaw dipped her head in acknowledgement, and then settled down by Tiger. She met his amber gaze with one of her own, and was pleased to see his amber eyes glowing with admiration.

"That was amazing!" He mewed, cocking his head. "However did you learn that? Confusing your prey; cool!"

Lionpaw felt a warm glow of pride. "My mentor, Leaftail, taught me about that move." She mewed, her amber eyes shining. "Confusing your prey will make it lose footing, and the catch becomes easier." She explained.

Charcoal padded over, his head cocked. "Interesting move," he meowed, bouncing. "I'm hungry anyway, so I'll try it." He leaped down the ladder, and the squeaking of prey was followed by a yowl of triumph. A few moments later, the black tom scrambled up, his eyes glowing, and a piece of prey hung from his jaws. "It worked." He purred, crouching to eat.

"You're a quick learner," Lionpaw praised, settling down comfortably, and bending her head to eat. Beside her, Tiger shifted his weight with ease, resting his head on his paws.

"That was an okay move," Dot sniffed, grooming her long, gray-spotted fur with swift strokes. "I think it's unreliable, though." When no-one reacted or agreed, she hissed crossly, and continued grooming her fur, shooting Lionpaw furious glances.

Tiger nudged Lionpaw gently in the side. "Don't mind Dot," he murmured softly, "she's upset as you taught Charcoal an efficient move." He mewed consolingly, before curling up. "I'm going to have a nap now," he parted his jaws in a yawn, and almost instantly fell asleep.

Night busied herself gulping down the remains of her son's fresh-kill, before rounding on him angrily. "You're filthy," she growled. "Honestly," she muttered, harshly grooming Charcoal. "Anyone would think you're a kit!" She rolled her eyes.

Lionpaw finished her mouse in a few, hungry mouthfuls, before swiping her tongue over her jaws. "I'm going for walk now," she mewed, excusing her, and leaping down the ladder. She padded outside, and the delicious scent of moorland swept through her, urging her to run, to leap, to hunt alongside Palepaw, and Brookpaw, to chase butterflies which floated in the open moorland with Skypaw, and to train thoroughly with Leaftail. To please her mother Heathertail, and listen to stories told by the elders. A wave of longing swept through her, so strong it nearly knocked her off her paws. Then it was replaced by a heavy sadness. Her home was in the moorland, not under a barn's roof. She hunted rabbits, and climbed trees, not stalking mice through hay. She was a WindClan warrior, not a pudgy little barn cat. But she loved her friends in the barn; sharp-tongued, loyal, fierce Night, and bouncy, friendly Charcoal. Honest, brave Silver, with her respectful ways and quick learning could easily become a fine kit among the Clan. Frost and Lynx, sneering, but true would be fine members of the Clan, and would grow into fine apprentices. Lionpaw sighed as she thought of the cat she would miss the most, with a yearning which swept her heart away from her; Tiger, who was ambitious, friendly, and calm, accepting her, without a question. She would miss him with her entire heart, for she had accepted him as-well, ignoring his loner and kittypet roots. Then there was sweet, kind, Willow, who had bravely accepted her life as a single queen, as she mate had died in a storm. She was so brave…

But there was cat Lionpaw would happily see the back off; Dot. The spotted she-cat had sneered at her endlessly, called her names, and told her pointedly she should have stayed in the Clans, and stopped sniffling. A deep wave of dislike washed through her.

"Hello, _Clan cat_." A soft mew sounded, filled with dislike.

"Hello, _barn cat._" Lionpaw returned, padding away, and quickly skimming up a thick oak tree. She settled down at the first, low-growing branch, and peered at Dot. "What do you what?" She eyed Dot's pudgy belly with dislike.

Dot arched her back, hissing. "How dare you question me, Clan cat?" She mewed, utter dislike in her tone.

Lionpaw glared at her, her tone even. "I dare because I do." She shrugged, leaping off the tree.

Dot hovered uncertainly behind her. "Where are you going?" She asked curiously.

Lionpaw gently placed a paw in-front of her before replying. "I'm going home."


	10. Chapter 10

A gentle breeze stirred Skypaw's fur, making it intertwine and rustle. The vole he had been stalking pricked its ears, and dashed for it's hole, a tiny circle molded in between the a few strands of thick moor grass, which swallowed up the brown-furred creature, making the tabby apprentice sigh in despair. He had been hunting for half-an-hour, and all he had caught was a rabbit and a measly crow. _Crowfeather will not be pleased, _he concluded miserably.

"What are you, a badger?"

A familiar teasing voice filled his ears, reminding him of Lionpaw. Longing and laughter swept over him, recalling the memory, which was as clear as water;

_Flashback_

"_Look," Hollowpaw mewed patiently, "this is the hunting crouch." She crouched carefully, her tail flattened, and weight balanced on both sides. "Now you try it."_

_Skykit crouched, tumbling over moss as he moved forward. A wail of dismay rose from his throat._

"_What are you a badger?" Lionkit commented, helping Skykit back on his paws. She laughed good-naturedly, as Skykit hissed, insulted._

Skypaw sighed; the memory was too clear, too detailed in vision. He touched his nose to the long thick, moorland grass, and lifted his head to taste the air. The scent of moorhen was thick by the old badger set, and Skypaw's belly rumbled, confirming his suspicions. Another scent mingled with the moorhen's scent… RiverClan!

Fur bristling, Skypaw steadily sprinted towards the site of his prey, and the trespasser. Each paw-step closer the fishy scent grew stronger, so strong it overwhelmed his nose, filling his nostrils with that horrible, oily scent. Finally, he spotted the trespasser, his eyes widening in dismay and anger.

A light brown tabby apprentice was pawing at his nose, his eyes stretched in anger, as he whispered a few words into a black-and-white apprentice's ear. His companion nodded, her pale blue eyes dusky with boredom and dismay. Beside the two apprentices, a mottled-gray she-cat and a gray-and-white she-cat's noses were twitching, their tail-tips twitching uncertainly.

Skypaw immediately recognized the two apprentices; Thymepaw and Morningpaw of RiverClan, newly apprenticed but already trained for combat. Their mentors, Dapplenose and Sneezenose, where exchanging comments on where to hunt, while uncertainly sniffing out scents once more.

Skypaw advanced slowly, proceeding with utmost caution. He had to get the warriors away, as they were a large threat. Even though they were fat and slow-pawed, they were trained in combat, and mentored apprentices, and could rip his fur out in an instant if they got their slimy paws on him. He slipped behind the rocks, rustling a patch of moorland grass next to him.

The warriors intended reactions were achieved, both of their ears pricked, and eyes searched intently for sources of prey. Dapplenose tensed, her tail flicking quietly with alertness and delight.

Skypaw thumped his paws on the ground, creating the sound of a rabbit's paws thumping the moorland, and the warrior's took off, moving with surprising swiftness. Once they were out of sight, Skypaw prowled quietly towards the apprentices.

Morningpaw reacted first, spinning around, her ears pinned back against her head. Her eyes widened with shock as Skypaw appeared within sight, and before she could alert her dozing companion, Skypaw leaped.

The tabby's paws landed on Morningpaw's back, and with ease, scored his claws deep into her neck and scruff. Her neck fur was matted with blood, and the black-and-white she-cat screeched in pain, thrashing wildly as blood trickled down her eye. Her yowl roused her companion, and without a moment's hesitation, he leaped off his victims back, and darted under Thymepaw's belly, slashing the soft flesh open with skill and speed. Blood poured out of the wound, but the RiverClanner quickly rolled over.

Suddenly, Skypaw felt the air rush out of him, and he struggled to regain his senses. A paw pinned his neck, and a low, warning voice sounded. "Make one wrong move and…" The voice was cut off, and Skypaw peered blearily in spite of his state.

A golden tabby was fighting with Thymepaw with surprising skill, speed, grace, and power. Her claws slashed effortlessly through fur, and teeth nipped and bit with quiet power. Her claws, teeth, and body worked as a team, graceful, powerful, and quick. Each battle move was carefully planned in a sequence, making clever combinations.

A familiar scent swept over him, strong, sweet, and welcome. Wildflowers, trees, mice, rabbit, and the wind mixed together. A forest-and-moor scent; rousing him, urging him to use the power he was given. He rose calmly to his paws, gasping as a mew sounded.

"I leave you for one quarter-moon and look what happens to you."

The mew was teasing, cheeky, and had a hint of a pitying sigh in it, far too familiar. "Lionpaw," Skypaw returned quietly, joy edging his mew. "Good to see you, sister."

"Hah," Lionpaw snorted, pawing the ground. "These pitiful excuses of a warrior beat you? StarClan save me!" She laughed pityingly.

"Cool Lionpaw," an excited squeak sounded. Three kits tumbled out from the grass, "you killed them!" The largest kit, a white tom meowed. Beside him, a silvery runt mewed. "StarClan would have been proud!"

"Are you sure?" A hiss sounded, and Morningpaw emerged from a crack in the rocks. "You certainly haven't forgotten me, or our mentors," she finished triumphantly.

Skypaw tensed as Morningpaw leaped at him, and quickly sidestepped, leaving the she-cat to slip inside an abandoned badger nest. A wail of fear and anger rose from the depths of the burrow, and Sneezenose hissed in rage, shock, and fear.

"Morningpaw!" She yowled, sniffing the air urgently. "Morningpaw, speak!" She turned on Skypaw, her teeth drawn back. "Dapplenose, I'll teach this puny apprentice a lesson. You deal with the golden tabby, and Thymepaw," she mewed, addressing the battered tabby. "Get Morningpaw, and help Dapplenose."

Thymepaw quickly slipped past Lionpaw, stretching a paw in the badger set. The apprentice spoke in a quiet, low voice, but spoke rapidly and urgently, coaxing his denmate to speak. To Skypaw's surprise and dismay, Morningpaw stumbled through the entrance, anger flashing in her pale gaze.

"I'll help Sneezenose." She mewed, her voice laced with harshness. "We'll show these WindClanners not to mess with RiverClan!" She settled by Sneezenose's side, flanking her mentor, her eyes dark with rage.

Skypaw felt his heart hammer with fear. "We're outnumbered," he whispered, his voice shrill with fear. "We're going to die!"

"No we're not, mouse-brain." Lionpaw returned calmly. "I brought reinforcements."

Skypaw studied his paws. "Those kits? Very formidable reinforcements." He retorted.

"Not the kits," his sister replied evenly.

"She means us." A quiet, calm mew sounded.

Skypaw spun around, stumbling as he made out a dark-brown tabby tom, his amber eyes gleaming in the gloom of the moorland grass. He had broad shoulders, but was swift-pawed and long-legged, perfect for running on the moors. Flanking him was a bouncy green-eyed black tom, who was speaking to an older black she-cat with a slash of white on her muzzle and chest.

Lionpaw bounded to the tabby tom, her eyes flashing with joy. "Tiger," she mewed, touching her nose to his muzzle, "you're here."

"How could I leave you?" He returned, speaking softly, but lovingly. "Charcoal, Night, and the kits also came." His ears twitched.

Skypaw bristled as he noticed the love between the two. "Honestly, save it for later. We're being attacked here." He pointed out.

Lionpaw nodded. "He's right; I'll take the Dapplenose, and Skypaw, you take Morningpaw. Tiger and Charcoal, take Thymepaw and Sneezenose." She pointed her tail to each RiverClan cat in a turn, but her eyes flashed with determination. "They will regret ever crossing paths with WindClan."

Skypaw nodded, and slipped into a defensive position; his eyes fierce and proud. Slimy-furred RiverClan cats! They would soon be put in their place.

Almost as if sensing his thoughts, Morningpaw gave a yowl of outrage, and leaped for him. They tussled, slashing and snapping. The black-and-white apprentice delivered a nip to his hind leg, before yelping in pain as Skypaw slashed at her cheek.

Around him, Tiger fought speedily, easily winning against Thymepaw. He was quick, strong, and clever, using battle plans to work the battle out. With ease, he quickly sent the apprentice scrambling for cover. Charcoal also fought well, delivering attacks, and guarding his weak spots deftly. Skypaw gave the two and nod, filled with grudging admiration, before speeding into his battle with Morningpaw once more.

For a fish-face, Morningpaw fought alarmingly well, her eyes flashing with hate, and her claws slashing, and teeth snapping. Her paws moved slowly, but she quickly put on bursts of unexpected speed, which caught Skypaw off guard.

"Scared?" The RiverClan apprentice taunted, "Maybe you should still be in the nursery!"

Skypaw hissed in rage, and clawed her ears violently. The RiverClan she-cat let out a squeal of fear, and rage and immediately ran for the stream, which bordered their territory. For a few moments, the WindClan cats stood triumphantly, flexing their claws, and stretching their aching muscles.

Just as Skypaw was about to speak to his sister, a harsh, familiar voice spoke.

"And just what do we have here?"


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm very sorry, but the Rising of the Lion and Sky is discontinued. I think the story may appear as a rewrite later in the year - but for now I'm focusing on story I'm hoping to post by the end of this week. If you want, you may complete the story; I give total permission to take it up. PM me if you have ideas about it, though. **

**~ Passionatekit  
**


End file.
